


A Deal with a Devil

by Kireeeshima



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Devil's, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demons Devil's & Angels, Devil Fruits still exist, Fluff and Angst, I like writing ZoLu fluff ok, Like. The neediest of bois, M/M, Two very needy bois, Uhhh spirits but just for things like named swords, Zoro refuses to call it any of that tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kireeeshima/pseuds/Kireeeshima
Summary: When Luffy hopped over the wall to take a peek at this Roronoa Zoro guy, he saw both a man and a demon, the former being tied up and crucified for all to see."I decided, Coby. I want him on my crew."





	A Deal with a Devil

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually part of a one shot I've been writing for,,, months? I kinda just come to it once in awhile and add to it. I had this thing for the longest time just buried but then I remembered about it and started working on it. I didn't like how it looked as a giant block of text so I'm turning the scenes into chapters instead. 
> 
> Excuse any change in writing, as I wrote this at random times!

When Luffy hopped over the wall to take a peek at this Roronoa Zoro guy, he saw both a man and a demon, the former being tied up and crucified for all to see.

The human was weakened, but it seemed like they could easily get stronger. So so much stronger than now. 

Roronoa Zoro was, by no means weak. But he wasn't strong either. When compared to the rest of the world, he was merely a pebble. A pebble that could be stepped or kicked on by countless without a second glance.

But Luffy knew. He knew it wouldn't stay like that. 

Because that man craved power. So much power. It was evident that the man tried everything in his power and more to achieve that. Luffy may have previously just called him a pebble, but perhaps a green sapphire* would be more suiting. With incredible toughness and strength that cannot be topped by many, how could Luffy ignore such a gem? A gem which strived to become a jewel, stopping at nothing to do so.

Humans were greedy, Luffy had long since known this.

Money, happiness, strength, love, acceptance, special class, titles. Humans always wanted it served to them a silver platter. They always wanted to be above others, to be better than everyone else.

But, this human's reason for wanting to get stronger wasn't because of some feeble reason like greed. He didn't want to just wake up one day and be the world's strongest. The man wanted to achieve it. Luffy could tell that at least. Although, why, he didn't know. If it wasn't for greed, then why? Humans were always so complicated. 

“It really is him… Roronoa Zoro..!” The pink haired human confirmed besides him. His name was Coby, they had previously said. Luffy turned towards him and hummed. Luffy noticed before, but this Coby had his own guardian angel. Its wings wrapped protectively around the human, ever so watchful and scornful eyes on Luffy. It was judging him. Why must those holy always judge? Luffy had no intention of harming the human- in fact, he actually liked the human. He seemed so weak and fragile but a flame burned in him. A strong, determined flame. Although that flame was only nothing more than a mere candle flame right now. He wondered if he'd ever see it spark and burn- but that was for the human to decide, not him. 

“Luffy-san?” Coby tilted his head. Coby could see neither the shackled demon nor the angel who protected him. But Luffy didn't really care. 

“I want him on my crew.” He said. Coby made a poorly hushed screech, as if afraid that the demon would break free and tear him bits to bits lest he bother him. 

“D-D-Don't be stupid Luffy-san! Roronoa Zoro is said to be a demon! You'll be killed!!” He pointed frantically at Zoro, nearly yelping from just looking at the man. But when he turned back around, all he was met with was blank space which should have been Luffy. Quickly looking around to find him, Coby sees Luffy standing right in front of Zoro. 

“Who the hell are you and when the hell did you get here? Whatever, beat it.” Zoro sent a glare to the random straw hat wearing boy who only grinned in reply. 

“I'm Monkey D. Luffy! Join my pirate crew!” 

“Ha? Pirate crew? I refuse! As if I'll become some lowly criminal!” Zoro barked back. Despite being so drastically weakened, his words still held so much bite. So much venom. Fierceness. And those _eyes_. Sharp, trained, hardened. They could make the average man cower in fear. Could make a beast think twice about attacking. And it made Luffy all the more interested in him.

“But I heard you're already seen as an evil criminal anyways.” He persisted, grin wide and snarky.

“Hell if I care. I haven't done a damn thing I regret.” 

“You're strong, and I like you. It'd be a shame to let you die in such a boring way.” Luffy stood straight, head up high, showing his unwavering boldness and confidence when speaking to this man many feared. 

“I won't die here.” The human replied, eyes hard and strong. Luffy stared into those eyes that did not falter or show a hint of doubt. After being sun-beaten, starved, thirst stricken, and beaten days upon days, he truly believed he would not meet his end here. Not a pathetic place like this. Luffy knew that also. Luffy's gaze traveled from Zoro's eyes to the figure looming behind said human. Three heads and six arms, fierce eyes and two sharp fangs that protruded from the lower lip of each head. It did not whisper honey-coated words or promises with hidden intentions into the ears of the green haired human. It did not offer any protection or help from the unforgiving sun beaming down on him nor from Luffy. It simply floated there, criss-cross and eyes shut. It wasn't often Luffy saw a demon that wasn't trying to possess its human or do its bidding. But it didn't look like it was uncaring and thought the human was going to die. No, it seemed like it was waiting. 

 

Waiting for the human to continue on with his journey. It believed the human was not set to die here.

 

Luffy's large obsidian eyes twinkled in interest, “I see. Well, I'll come by again so join my crew!” 

“Like hell! Get your ass out of here and don't come back!” Luffy couldn't help but laugh at the pissed off face Zoro was making, and he hopped over to the wall where the human, Coby, was still at with a fallen jaw. 

“Luffy-san! What in the world were you thinking?!” Coby hissed in a hushed voice, “You could have been killed-!” A soft tap interrupts him and Coby turns to see a ladder now next to him. A little girl crawls up it and shushes them with her index finger. She takes a quick look around before hopping over the wall and running up to the tied up Roronoa Zoro. 

“W-What is she doing?! She's going to be killed!!!” Coby cries as he watches the little girl smile without a fear. Luffy was also watching, eyeing what was happening. Coby couldn't hear what their conversation was but Luffy could. With ears far more sharp that could pick up the slightest of sounds that the wind carried, he could hear every bit of what was happening. 

He heard the soft voice Zoro used for the little girl. He heard the threats with no real bite. He heard the stuck up voice of the new human who Coby seemed relieved to see because of the mere fact he was apparently part of the Marines. He heard how that human ordered one of his men to toss the girl over the wall and he heard the girl cry no. He watched as she was thrown and he immediately jumped after her to protect her from the fall.

“Are you two alright?!” Coby asked as he jumped down from the wall and ran over to them. The girl stood up and nodded, giving a thanks. Coby began saying how horrible that other human was and how he couldn't believe that someone from the Navy could be that way. Luffy turned around towards the wall and smiled before bending down and placing his hat atop his head. 

“We should get going before they come check if there's anyone else nearby.” Coby said. So then they left to the village.

 

.x.

 

“Is Roronoa Zoro really as evil as the rumors say?” Coby mutters. 

 

“He's not! Afterall, we would've been executed if it weren't for him!!” The girl cries, desperately shaking her head.

“What do you mean?” 

“Helmeppo and Captain Morgan are the bad guys! They take all our money and control us!” The girl begins to tell the story of how the spoiled human son of the captain came into their restaurant, letting his stupid wolves run wild. She tells the story of how Roronoa Zoro, a so called cold-blooded demon, saved them, and let himself be crucified for a month in their place. At the end of the tale, Coby looks down, almost ashamed. 

“I've… always wanted to be a Marine. I've always thought that they were Justice and right. Yet… they do something like this? I can't believe this…” His judgement is clouded now, confused by who's right and who's wrong. Coby's angel glares at Luffy, blaming him. As if it was his fault for the Marines being jerks, Luffy nearly scoffs. Luffy ignored the angel in favour of turning to Coby.

“Coby.” He says, low and serious. It draws the attention of the small boy, “You decide if you still want to follow your dream or not. This world is not black and white. It's not just “pirates are the bad guys and Marines are the good guys”. There's good pirates and bad pirates. The same with Marines. Are you going to give up your dream because you saw not even half of its filth?” Luffy stares straight into Coby's eyes, and Coby stares back. The boy takes in what Luffy says and turns towards the Marine base. Moments silently pass by before the boy-before _Coby_ turns back around, eyes hard and determined. 

“I won't! I will become a Marine… a real Marine! Who fights for Justice!” Coby declares, not a single crack or waver in his voice. Luffy grinned.

“Good!” His stomach growls, “Oh. I'm hungry.” 

“Let's go to my place! Mama runs a restaurant, I'll treat you!” The girl quips in. Luffy whips his head around, drooling.

“Really?!?!” 

“Mhm! You helped me afterall! And you gave him my riceball!” She nods. Luffy throws his arms up and cheers as the girl leads the way, Coby following. But neither Luffy, nor the angel that sticks so close to its human, move. The angel isn't looking at Luffy even though Luffy is looking at them, their eyes were trained on Coby's back.

“What I said about everything not being all black and white goes for both of us, you know that, don't you?” Luffy says, but the angel doesn't reply nor face him.

“Huh? Luffy-san, are you coming?” Coby calls from ahead. Luffy grins and nods, running up to them with the angel following behind,

“Yeah!” 

 

Next thing Luffy knows, he hears the spoiled son bragging about how he captured Roronoa Zoro. How he plans on executing him and never had any plans on following through with his promise since the start. 

So he punches the rotten brat. To hell with consequences, Luffy thinks as Coby holds him back. The coward squeaks in fear and runs off with his tail between his legs. Coby rants on and on about why he shouldn't have done that but Luffy could care less. 

“Coby.” Luffy growls, making Coby shut up. “I've decided. I'm getting Zoro on my crew.”

 

.x.

 

“Why the hell did you come back?” Zoro blinks lazily and eyes the straw hat wearing boy standing before him. 

“Hey, join my crew.” They say. 

“You're _still_ going on about that? Get lost.” Zoro grunts and looks away uninterested. If he wasn't tied up he would have walked away.

“You use swords right?” They ignored how obviously unwelcomed they are. It irked Zoro, but he replied anyway. 

“Yeah. But the stupid son stole them.” A grin stretched upon the others face, and for some reason, Zoro did not like that grin. It was much too mischievous for his liking. 

“I'll get them back for you, so you'll have to join my crew! Alright? Alright!” He took off towards the Marine base without bothering to wait for Zoro’s reply.

“YOU'RE SERIOUSLY ANNOYING YOU KNOW?!” Zoro yelled out after him. He clicked his tongue and sighed when he could no longer see the figure from his position. Fuck his neck was sore. But more importantly, was that kid seriously going to get his swords? They're inside a _Marine base_ , and that kid doesn't look like the strongest of fighters. Well, one shouldn't underestimate their opponents based on looks but still. Well, not that he really cares if that idiot gets himself killed, not his problem. Zoro let out a grunt and struggled to find the most comfortable position he could be, being tied up as he was. 

 

“Where could they be~? Hmmmmmmm….” Luffy glances up, huh. There's lots of sound from I'll there. A grin stretches across his face and he pulls back his arm. 

“Alright… Gum Gum… Rocket!!!” He ends up flying a liiiitle too high. He quickly reaches out and grabs the closest thing, which happened to be ropes holding up some weird giant statue. Luffy lands safely on the ground… the weird statue? Not so much…

“I'm sorry!” He apologizes, but some Axe hand guy wasn't having it.

“KILL HIM!!” He yells. Luffy catches sight of some cowering boy. Oh! 

“The stupid son! C'mere!” He stretches his arm out and snatches the boy by his shirt collar, tugging him along. They're being chased by Marines, what a pain. When they decide to start shooting, Luffy uses the brat as a shield. 

“Oi! Where's Zoro's swords?!” Luffy yells while they're running away from yet another storm of Marines. 

“I-In my room! We just passed by it!” 

“What? Say that sooner!!” Luffy huffs and turns heel, now heading for the room. When they get there, the room is full of bright pastel shiny and overly expensive things, so some swords stick out like a sore thumb. He runs up to them but frowns when he notices there's not one, but three swords. 

“Hey! Which one is Zoro's? I need to give them back- damn. He passed out.” Luffy drops Helmeppo like worthless trash. 

_“All three are his.”_ A voice says from behind him. Luffy turns around to see a blurry and translucent figure, he was unable to make out anything besides long white hair. 

“I see. Thanks!” Luffy thanks it, and it disappears. As he's tying the swords around his back, he looks out the window to see Coby outside and surrounded by armed Marines.

“Coby!” 

 

.x.

Coby was in the middle of trying to free Zoro when-

 

“Stop right there, traitors!” A man booms. Zoro and Coby turn to see a group of armed Marines and the captain himself. Coby panicked and Zoro struggled to break free from the ropes as the men armed aimed their guns at them. Memories flooded through his mind. Memories of a girl. Memories of a promise. It can't end here it just _can't_. He has a promise to keep and he'll give his life to complete it. Zoro heard the sound of glass breaking in the background but that was drowned out by the much louder sounds of dozens of guns shooting. Just when he prepared for the worse, he saw that straw hat wearing boy from before jump in front and take the bullets for them. Zoro's eyes widened.

“You- what are you-” His words died on his lips as he watched the others skin stretch back and deflect the bullets, the other completely fine and uninjured. 

“Won't work!!!” The boy declared with a grin. The Marines scrambled back in confusion and fear but the captain shoved them all aside to step forward.

“So you ate a devil fruit, huh?” He grunted, looking down on all of them as if they were trash. Luffy wasn't looking at the captain but rather the demon on his shoulder. It was nothing like Zoro's- instead of a aura and posture that omitted pure power, it was small and scrawny, whispering “you are strong. You are great.” into the human's ear over and over with crooked teeth. When it noticed Zoro's demon, it cowered behind its human before noticing that Zoro was tied up, then was filled with cocky confidence, thinking it could win. It snickered and danced whilst giving false praises to its human. Luffy lost interest in seconds and instead turned to someone much more interesting, Zoro. 

“Yo! I brought you your swords! All 3 are yours right?” Luffy extended the swords out to the tied up human. 

“Yeah. I use the 3 sword style. Give 'em here.” Zoro gave a curt nod and grunt.

“Sure! If you join my crew!” Luffy's lips stretch into an almost taunting yet playful grin, “Or would you rather die here by the Marines hands~?” He drawls. 

“What are you? The devil's son?” Zoro scoffs and Luffy snickers more. “Fine. I guess I'll join your stupid crew.” Luffy immediately threw his arms up and cheered.

“Whoo!! Zoro joined my crew! Yay! Yay!!” He danced around like a fool, unminding of the Marines now charging at them with swords rather than guns.

“HURRY UP AND HAND OVER MY SWORDS YOU DUMBASS!!” Zoro yells with shark-like teeth. The moment Luffy handed the swords over, Zoro appeared before the group of Marines, blocking each and every one of their swords like nothing. Luffy was completely enthralled. Just from looking at his back, he could see so much power and confidence that Luffy couldn't even think about looking anywhere else but Zoro. The 3 headed demon and white haired spirit was by his side but weren't helping him, merely watching. Luffy didn't even spare a glance at them, though. His attention was still solely on Zoro. 

“What are you useless fools doing?! Execute them!!” Morgan ordered. But his men were too afraid of those eyes Zoro had. Those eyes that looked into their very should. 

“W-We can't! They're too strong!” Multiple of them spouted disagreements and their fears. Their captain however, wasn't too happy with that. He ordered all who just spoke to kill themselves as they were useless. Afraid of what their captain might do if they don't, they all pointed their guns to their heads.

“These troops are mental.” Zoro clicked his tongue and put the white sword in his mouth. The captain after Luffy declaring how great he himself was in the process. Luffy had no interest in this weak human. He spoke like a broken record, unable to say anything but “I am great” or “I am strong”. His demon was getting desperate and gave the little strength it had to its human so that he could take down Luffy. Of course, it was hopeless as Luffy easily manhandled Morgan with ease. He punched the captain's face who refused to even show fear, to give up his foolish pride for the strength he does not have. He glared down on Morgan with a snarl and his demon cowered away and tried to run away by whispering “run run you need to run now. Run and get away”. But its human, much too prideful and unable to say anything other than he’s great, did not listen to the whisperings of his own demon. 

“Don't you dare refer to yourself as the Navy! You crushed Coby's dream!!” Luffy yelled, punching the captain in the face again.

“Stop right there, straw hat!!” 

Luffy ignored the voice and punched the captain again. 

“I said wait!! I have a hostage here!! Don't you care?!” Luffy punched the captain again.

“Oi.” Zoro's gruff voice made finally made Luffy look up and turn around to see the stupid helmet head human pointing a gun to Coby's head. 

“M-Make one move and I'll-I'll blow his head off!! You hear?!” He spluttered with legs that trembled pathetically. You could hear his jaw clattering from how much he was shaking. Luffy stood up and eyed Coby, unmoving. His guardian angel was giving Luffy the stink eye, as if blaming him for their human's current predicament. Luffy could care less about what the angel thought about him, he was waiting for Coby to give the answer he needed to say. Coby clenched his fists and forced himself to stop trembling to look Luffy right in the eye.

“Luffy-san! I don't want to interfere with your dream! Even if I die!!” He yelled, eyes strong and determined. He was rewarded with a grin as Luffy pulled his arm back for a punch. 

“Yeah! I know. Give it up, stupid son! Coby is serious!” 

“I-I-I’ll really kill him!! I'll really shoot!! Don't you care if he dies?!” They yelped, trembling hands weakly holding the gun. Who even gave him that gun? Luffy wondered. Someone like that shouldn't be allowed to hold one- much less point it at someone. Guns aren't meant for someone so unsure and afraid. Nor are they meant for threatening people. If you aren't staking your life, then don't hold one!

“Gum-Gum..!” 

“I AM THE GREAT AXE HAND MORGAN!!!” The captain from before stood up with eyes gone mad. Bloodshot and darting everywhere, even his demon is in a frenzy. Luffy paid him no heed.

 

“DO IT!! H-HURRY AND KILL HIM, DAD!!” 

“Pistol!!!” 

“Di...e…” Morgan fell down down down. Like an axed tree that couldn't fight gravity no longer. At the same time, Luffy punched Helmeppo right in the face once more. 

“Nice!” Luffy grinned, arm snapping back in place. He turned around to look at the figure behind him, “Zoro.” Zoro grins, deciding he quite likes how his name sounds on the others lips. The next words he speaks should be foreign, new. But it flows so perfectly, almost like a song he's sung countless times and knew by heart.

 

“My pleasure, Captain.” 

 

 

.x.

 

“How the hell can you eat more than a starving man..?” Zoro sweatdropped as Luffy inhaled plate after plate.

“Buh thish foo’ is goo’!” Luffy spoke through a mouthful of food, spitting food everywhere and making Zoro's nose crinkle in slight disgust. 

“Uh huh, yeah, just don't speak with a full mouth.” 

“Is it really ok to eat all of this for free?” Coby asked in a meek voice as he turned to the barmaid. 

“Of course! You saved the town after all! Eat up!” She smiled, urging them to eat more. The boy gave a shy smile and thankful bow as he turned to simply watch the other two. Luffy continued stuffing his face as Zoro calmly took a sip from his glass of water. He enjoyed the cool liquid soothing his overly dry throat from days of thirst. He eyed Luffy a few moments before speaking.

“Hey. I'll join your pirate crew as I said. However,” Zoro placed his glass down with a soft tap, “I have my own ambition. If you do anything to get in the way of it, I'll kill you with my own swords.” Luffy stopped shoving food in his mouth to look up at Zoro. He stared at him silently before swallowing down his food and grinning. 

“Alright then. Let's make a pact!” 

“Ha? A pact? What're you talking about?” Zoro rose a brow as Luffy stood up and leaned over the table towards him.

“You join my crew and become my swordsman. But, if you ever feel like I'm hindering you from achieving your ambition to become the World's Greatest Swordsman, then you can cut me down like you said!” Luffy explained, getting closer. Zoro ignored that because in the short time he knew Luffy, he was always in Zoro's face.

“Sure. Works with me. Follows exactly what I just said.” Zoro shrugged. The whole pact thing was a bit weird, but perhaps Luffy was one of those who has this code of honour thing or something. As long as Luffy isn't in his way then it's of no concern to him.

“Great!” Luffy gleamed and placed one of his hands on Zoro's shoulder, “Then…” Luffy kissed him. He kissed Zoro. Ever so soft lips pressed right below his left eye, it was a short and chaste kiss. Gentle, as if he were a delicate flower or a fragile glass. Luffy pulled away shortly after, but their noses were still mere inches at from touching. 

“The pact is made.” 

Zoro finally snapped out of his confused trance and pushed Luffy away as if he had caught fire, “What the FUCK?!?!” 

“Oh my.” The barmaid said as she covered her mouth with her hand. The little girl from earlier watched with curious eyes and the other customers turned to watch. Luffy looked confused as to why he was shoved away but before either of them could say anything- Coby screamed.

“AH! SCAR! LUFFY-SAN'S SCAR!! Zoro-san! His scar appeared below your eye!!” Great, an entire crowd just saw Luffy's stupid antic- wait what. Zoro quickly felt his face, feeling a slight curved shaped indent and small bumps. Exactly like the one on the man right in front of him.

“What the hell did you do?” He hissed, glaring at Luffy. 

“Oh. I didn't tell you? I'm a Devil. We just made a pact so, I left my mark! I made it special just for you! I knew you'd hate it if I just gave you strength, so I just gave you the ability to remove your body's “limiter”! Your limiter isn't set in stone, so as you get stronger, so will the strength of your abilities when you remove the limiter. Ah but there's some pretty nasty after effects so you shouldn't use it too often.” 

“What the hell does being a Devil Fruit user have to do with your scar appearing under my eye?! Is that your ability or something?!” Zoro shot up from his seat, but Luffy only tilted his head.

“Devil fruit user? I'm not a Devil Fruit user, what're you saying?” 

“No, what're _you_ saying?! You're not a Devil Fruit user? Then how do you explain your body stretching and taking bullets like that?! Is your body just like that then?! Don't be stupid!!” He slams his hand down on the table.

“Explain? I did. I told you, I'm a Devil. If you mean explain why my body does that, that's because I'm made of rubber.” 

“Hah..? So you're not a Devil Fruit user but a _Devil?_ What the hell?” Zoro slowly deflates, his sudden burst of anger replaced with confusion. 

“Yup! And we just made a pact, that mark is proof! It won't go away unless one of us dies or breaks our end of our promise. Just focus on it and you'll be able to remove your limiter! Cool huh?” Luffy snickers, one hand pointing to his mark and another parking to Zoro's own.

“Wait. Does this mean I just made a deal with a Devil?” 

“Huh? Are you an idiot, Zoro? That's what I just said.” 

 

Zoro could only laugh, throwing himself back into his chair. “Haha! You got me. This is certainly a situation I've never been in before. Alright, I'll follow ya, Captain.”

**Author's Note:**

> Up next: Orange Town and Baratie
> 
> (This jumps around various arcs)


End file.
